The Poisoned Whip
by Aimee and Chloe asdfghjkl
Summary: SET AT THE START OF LIES When Drake realizes he is immortal he decides he wants the rest of the FAYZ demolished. Can they stop him? Will the FAYZ die? Is there a scrafice at the end of the tunnel?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hi guys, it's Chloe. I'm sorry about Aimee and I not getting around to finish our Fangirl fanfiction. We will. It's the summer holidays now so we have slightly more time to spare. Until Aimee can get her notes to me I'll write some other random stuff.**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Gone or the characters. They all belong to Michael Grant. **

**I got the idea for this fanfiction from an Instagram roleplay that happened about a year ago, so credit to the Fayzians who stayed up at weird times and were patient with the time zones and created stuff with me.**

**So I guess it isn't exactly original. **

* * *

**So this fanfiction is based at the start of LIES. Drake realizes he is immortal and decides to get rid of everyone else in the FAYZ. (You know ew humans with two hands). I may occasionally tell it from someone's POV but for now it's mutual, just like how the book is wrote.**

* * *

"That isn't your choice, Drake!" Sam yelled. Deep down Sam was terrified of Drake, he swallowed his suffocating fear in every breath he took. It was his burning adrenaline to keep 'the kids' safe that powered him to carry on. Sam wished he never had to do this. The pain of Drake whipping him still haunted him like a poltergeist sucking him in to the memory replaying the living nightmare again and again.  
Sam, Edilio, Astrid and Drake were all standing outside the power plant. Just outside where it was being assembled.  
"If I recall correctly, it's not yours either, Sammy." Drake snarled back running his whip hand through his fingers.  
Drake had threatened a dozen kids to work with him. He desired a radioactive poison of some sort to kill everyone. This wasn't a problem for Drake, you know being immortal and everything. He wanted to be the only one left. He despised Sam and Blondie being in charge. Albert made him angry as he was to him utmost annoying: "Bertos this Bertos that." He didn't necessarily like Caine and Diana either but that was a different ten had survived as unfortunately he caught two trying to escape. They were both unjustly murdered.  
That made Sam's blood boil more than anything.  
Astrid spoke up from behind Sam. He had his handing holding on to her wrist protectively. " You're not going to poison the FAYZ, Drake. I mean you're meant to be dead.

The genocidal plan had been bought to Sam's attention by another child who escaped. He found Sam and Astrid discussing business at the town center and fell apart at their feet He told them everything.  
_ But Drake is dead.  
_ Sam hit the SUV, along with Edilio.  
"Kid, go find Lana. She'll help you." Sam ordered. " Astrid-" He started. He was cut off as she climbed in the back of the vehicle.  
"Astrid, it's dangerous. I can't have you getting hurt! " Sam stated.  
"I can't stay here knowing you're going to Drake. I'll only end up following you another way." She argued.  
Edilio put his foot on the gas. Deciding Astrid was staying.  
"Edilio!" Sam shouted. He couldn't have him bringing his girl into danger.  
"Dude, there is no time for fighting. I leave now. I am so angry if one of the prees were in the trunk I would not stop." Edilio explained.  
"Okay, you're right about the fighting, but if there is another person in this car you are stopping!" Sam replied.  
"Yeah.. I know" Edilio sighed.

"I'm also meant to have two hands, Blondie. Maybe that slipped your notice?" Drake snapped back.  
A deathly wail emerged from the power plant. Astrid's heart sank, she wasn't thinking she was running to the scream. Drake flipped his whip back, but before he could whip Astrid Sam had a gun in his hand and shooting him. It wouldn't kill him but he needed him restrained.  
"Go!" Sam ordered.  
Edilio followed Astrid into the plant. He too was armed with weapons.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hi, I hope you liked my first chapter. I haven't read Gone for a while so if you read anything you find is unfaithful to the book please PM me. Please let me know what you think. I love hearing from you all. **

**DFTBA, Chloe :) **

Astrid couldn't focus on what was in front of her.  
5 Children in a circle hovered around what Astrid recognized was radioactive waste. Their only protection was pathetic pieces of old cloth or clothing tied around their mouths. It didn't occur to her until it was too late that the radiation effected them now too.  
One of the children was lying in a heap on the ground. The radiation had got to him too much, his body could no longer take it. The scream came from the child in heaps of tears over the deceased body. The screaming continued but in more quieter inconsolable sobs. Astrid and Edilio both knew they had to ignore it, though it was inhumane.  
Astrid willed herself to think. She looked around her surroundings.  
Edilio started to pull Astrid's wrist towards the door. "Astrid, it is not safe."  
Astrid's eyes focused on a steel container that she could see through an open door on the other side of the room. "No, but I know how to make it."  
Edilio didn't know what to say. His mind was racing about how he needed to keep Astrid and himself aswell as the FAYZ's population who needed to live. He would do whatever was necessary to stop Drake.  
Edilio gave in. "What do you need?" He whispered.  
"Do you see that steel box?" She pointed at one on the other side of the plant.  
"Yes."  
"I'll meet you in there. Check there is nothing in it please?" She asked. She would go herself but she needed to think back to her physics lessons.  
Edilio obeyed.

Astrid knew the plant a little from the times she had momentarily been here with her dad. She recalled the Geiger counters being up stairs. She wasn't sure how to do an exact test without knowing the natural radiation count but she had to do something.  
A girl came up to her noticing her and Edilio's presence. "You're the genius." She awed.  
She started following Astrid up stairs.  
"Not exactly, but hi, kid" The girl couldn't be anymore that nine years old. Astrid tried not being snappy but she was angry and terrified.  
"Are you going to help us?" She asked.  
"I'm trying. yeah?" Astrid answered half concentrating trying to find a Geiger counter.  
The answer satisfied the girl and she skipping down the stairs.  
There. She picked one up and ran down the stairs.  
There was a radiation spillage on the bottom step. In her rush Astrid slipped on it. A faint scream left Astrid's mouth.  
_ That wasn't there before.  
_ She tried to grab on to the railing but missed having her hands full with the Geiger counter.  
Astrid closed her eyes as a reflex to most probably hitting her head.  
An arm grabbed hold around her waist. She opened her eyes. Sam stood there keeping her steady, his eyes were vaguely panicked. "Are you okay?" He asked.  
Astrid nodded her head. "Thanks."  
He planted a kiss on her cheek and helped her down the last step.  
"Drake?" She asked.  
"The Breeze found us. She's keeping him occupied." he answered. "What's this?" He asked motioning towards the Geiger counter in her hands.  
"It measures the amount of radiation. Also what type but that will take longer to do."  
"Astrid. Sam" Edilio walked up to them. "What is your plan?"  
Sam looked at Astrid.  
"I suspect this radiation is gamma. I can't test for all the radiation in the time we have, so we need to get the source in the container." She looked at Edilio. The container that was in his hands. "We can't take the children with us, but hopefully the Breeze can take them to Lana? We need to get this out-of-the-way. In hiding somewhere maybe. I mean we could always put it in the lake but we need to make sure it won't leak first so.." Astrid trailed off.  
"What is it?" Sam asked?  
Astrid was piecing something together in her brain.  
The skipping girl had liquid radiation on her. liquid radiation can be used as a gas bomb. A gas bomb would suffocate the entire dome of home.  
Astrid stepped in it  
She started pulling at her hair. "No no no" She moaned walking away from the boys.  
"Astrid?"  
"What is it?"  
Stop panicking. think. Astrid willed herself.

Sam and Edilio had ran up beside her. Sam held her shoulders looking into her eyes hoping to find some sort of reason for her panicking.  
"I stepped in it. That's why I slipped. The children are covered head to toe and it'll be..." she changed to a whisper ".. nearly impossible for Lana to help them."  
Sam's lip formed into a grim line. "What about you? " He croaked.  
Astrid thought. " I don't know."  
Sam turned away and covered his face in his hand.  
Edilio leaned against the wall and ran his hand through his greasy hair.  
Edilio offered a piece of advice. "Don't take any implications from what I am about to say. I only want what is best for your guys safety. Sometimes in power plants there are in Spanish we say 'decomtaminación' showers.  
Astrid and Sam looked at him. He was right. Throw away the shoes and shower off the excess radiation.  
Sam stated. "Edilio my man, the FAYZ wall could break now. I wouldn't be happier.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Hi guys. Here is the next chapter. Please tell me what you think of the story so far. I accept criticism, if you feel that's what you need to tell me. A few chapters ago, I said I got this idea from an Instagram roleplay; it didn't go exactly like this, for example there is no Orc and there is a Sam in this. I am not blatantly copying an already written story- I am changing it to fit the characters here.**

**Enjoy :) **

* * *

Brianna was still restraining Drake. She was fast and sly.  
"I'm going to snap your legs in half!" Drake roared.  
"Bitch, please you can't even see my legs." She continued aggravating him. She was becoming tired but her adrenaline kept her fighting.  
She knew she had to get him away and restrain him in the long-term. She was running out of bullets.

* * *

Astrid had the shower and threw away her shoes. There was a spare pair of clothes in the truck so she didn't have to put potential radiation back on her body. She put her wet hair in a knot on top of her head to it would stay out-of-the-way. She looked terrible but who cared? They're saving their world.*  
While Astrid was in the shower Sam and Edilio had ordered the kids to stop working and sent them in the showers also. This was basically walking through the water fully clothed as there was only one other shower therefore enough time for everyone to be efficiently cleaned. Nor a change of clothes for them. They had to stay damp, they were sent through the back door and told them to go to the cliff top and wait for help.  
She came back with the radioactive poison in the steel container and Sam waiting for her.  
"Where's Edilio?" Astrid asked.  
"Right here." Edilio replied. "Brianna is awesome. How are we going to help her? I mean she can't do that forever." Edilio was kneeling on the ground peering through the crack in door.  
Astrid held her head trying to think of something. "I can only think of locking Drake in here. It'll only be temporary but it'll be more better than poor Brianna being rushed off her feet."  
"Good idea." Sam agreed  
Edilio explained his plan to make that happen.

* * *

Astrid took one last look at Sam before she took a deep breath and turned on her heel, running to the SUV. Drake heard the bang of the door and immediately looked around to see whom it was.  
He left Brianna and ran behind Astrid.  
"Hey Snake arm!" Sam shouted. This was Edilio's cue to explain to Brianna about the kids and the possibility Lana can't save them but it could be worth a try.  
Drake turned to face Sam. "Back for round two?" He laughed. "Don't be pathetic!"  
The agonizing memory replayed inside on Sam's head again. The anguish of Drake whipping his back and the conscious thought he was going to die. He couldn't show Drake how much that memory scared him.  
Sam dug his nails into his palm. "Monster." He muttered under his breath. He walked closer to him, inch by inch, he turned so he kept his back towards the door of the power plant.  
"I'm going to kill you!" Drake yelled. "And every other living idiot in the FAYZ."  
Sam backed up towards the power plant, just like planned Drake inched closer to him.  
"So Astrid lives?" Sam half joked from nerves. A definition of an idiot was something she wasn't.  
"Of course the bitch doesn't!" Drake snapped. "I'm the only one left. I can't stand you mortals!"  
"And us Mortals can't stand you!" Sam yelled back.  
"Oh yeah?" Drake snarled. "I don't care!"  
"Surprised. It seemed like you're the most caring person in the FAYZ." Sam continued walking backwards. He was now in the plant and stopped  
Drake screamed and unfurled his whip from his waist. Edilio took the steel container out of the door, slipping past Drake's field of vision.

Sam was reliving his nightmares.

"WHERE ARE THE KIDS?" DRAKE SCREAMED! "WHERE IS MY POISON?"  
While Drake was having his tantum, Sam attempted of slipping out.  
"Don't move." Drake hissed as if he was a snake.  
Sam gulped. Where was Edilio? Sam hoped he'd come back.  
"Sam.." His voice was a deep snarl. "You have no right to stop me doing this. It wasn't your thing to stop. You don't control me."  
Sam interrupted "You don't control the kids to do it for you!"  
Yes I do!" He shouted. "Don't you get it?" Drake was running his whip through his fingers. "They're just small petrified bodies, they'll do what I ask. Anyone who doesn't.." Drake made a whipping noise with hid mouth. " and you have not done what I asked so.."  
He pulled his whip back and slammed down. Edilio began shooting at Drake to restrain him. This caused him to miss Sam. Sam and Edilio ran out of the plant and shut the heavy metal door. Edilio had bought a shovel from the truck and barricaded the door closed with it.  
They ran to the SUV Drake's screams becoming quieter as they ran further.  
"Man, you okay?" Edilio asked between breaths.  
"Thanks man."

* * *

Sam saw Astrid eagerly waiting for him in the back seat. She had let her hair down and left it wet on her thin shoulders. He sat next to her as Edilio sat in the front and drove.  
Astrid's eyes were wide with concern staring at Sam. "Are you okay?" She asked.  
He wrapped his arms around her, holding her back and her head planted like a jigsaw piece in his chest. As he nodded, not knowing how his voice would sound if he spoke. Astrid held him too as they drove at near light speed heading somewhere the radiation had the slightest chance of being safe. It's be safe anywhere that Drake wasn't present.

* * *

***Quote vaguely stolen from FEAR. **


End file.
